<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the pool by longituddeonda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212080">the pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda'>longituddeonda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>universal constant universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Pining, Summer, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>part of a collection of drabbles and ficlets in the universe of 'on a universal constant, falling off the bottom of the earth'</p><p>in which reader watches javier from her lifeguard's chair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña &amp; Reader, javier peña/lorraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>universal constant universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>july 1969</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on that same perch every day that you let the sun beat down on your sunscreen-lathered skin, the Texas heat almost unbearable in mid-July. It made sense that half the town was in front of you, either bathing in the pool or lounging along the deck under umbrellas and stretched out on chaise lounges. </p><p>A month ago you saw Javier for the first time in nearly three years. The first year without him was easily the worst, as day by day came and there wasn’t a single letter. You considered sending one, but the thought that he maybe did not want to hear from you was too painful. The second year it got easier, and the third his face only showed up in your dreams of sitting with him on that rock. Usually in those dreams, you had the guts to lean over and kiss him.  </p><p>Which was why you had instantly perked up when he first walked out of the locker rooms in his swim shorts. He looked in your direction and you had started to wave, but he had smiled and walked over to a girl who had just exited the women’s locker rooms. </p><p>He hadn’t been looking at you.</p><p>She was beautiful. Your face had heated up with the embarrassment of the almost-greeting and your stomach twisted as his arms wrapped around her body, and he gave her a chaste kiss. Nothing too much for a public pool, but just enough to make you jealous. How you longed to hold him, hands on bare skin, just as she did. </p><p>But Javier wasn’t yours anymore. He had come along with a new girl almost every day, never noticing you. He came close a couple times. Once you thought he was staring right at you, and you waved again. He didn’t wave back.</p><p>Today was different, though. </p><p>If a kid started drowning during these five minutes of the day when Javier would exit, dressed in nothing but his swim shorts, and embrace the girl of the day, you wouldn’t be the one to save them. You had developed a sick habit of observing this moment, and today, you watched in horror as the predictability of the thing was shot to hell.</p><p>Javier came out of the locker room, as usual, but he didn’t head straight for a patiently waiting girl. This time he waited for her. </p><p>Three minutes passed, and then she came out, dressed in a bright blue swimsuit that showed off all her perfect curves. Lorraine Crawford. </p><p>This was the first time there was a familiar face. You were pretty sure most of the girls from the prior days and weeks were younger than him, or older. None of them from your year in high school. </p><p>Lorraine didn’t melt in his arms like the rest. She practically threw himself onto him, planting a kiss on his face, and he laughed. His arms wrapped around her body, not sensual and teasing like usual, but strong and supportive. He lifted her up and spun in a circle before setting her down. </p><p>She said something to him and then the pair were all but running to the water. Javier grabbed her hand and they launched themselves into the deep end, laughing the whole way. </p><p>There wasn’t a single thing about it that didn’t hurt. </p><p>It looked like she was more than just one in a constant stream of girls. Javier hadn’t shown up the previous two days, and then he came along with Lorraine? Acting like that? It looked like dating.  </p><p>And then it was Lorraine. Of all people, of course Javier would be dating her. He knew how Lorraine had hurt you. He was the one to come over to your house with a tub of ice cream when you had realized that your friendship with her was truly over. And although you were sitting just a few yards away, completely in love with him, he still chose to be with her. </p><p>But for some reason the thing that hurt more than Lorraine was that you used to come here in the summers with Javi. The two of you escaping your homes for the day to play around in the cool water. You’d save some quarters to buy soda and chips and the whole afternoon became just for you. Your parents never let you buy the cute two-piece swimsuits all the girls wore, but it didn’t matter because Javi still looked at you like you were the whole world. Sometimes while you were wrestling in the pool, his hands would brush over bare skin and you swore it was the best feeling in the whole universe. </p><p>On those days, you’d stay until the pool closed. Before either of you could drive, you’d go over to Javi’s house, climb up onto the roof, and stare up into the sky. Once you found your spot out in the desert, while it was usually reserved for the difficult nights, oftentimes you’d pick up takeout and drive out there. Sometimes still in your bathing suits, lying out in the summer heat underneath the stars. </p><p>Those days were long gone, and every time Javier’s eyes swept over your figure, watching from the lifeguard’s seat, you felt them drift further away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>